Realize
by Kirsti-Lee
Summary: A conversation between two unlikely characters has consequences that neither can appreciate at the time.


The fat boy squirmed on his seat with impatience. His parents had disappeared into a dress store over half an hour ago. He of course, and whined and complained until they had thrust him a handful of money for the arcade, before going shopping. He had killed as many aliens as the money would allow, and still his parents had not returned. He scowled, moodily scuffing his shoes in the dirt. It was not like his parents to deny him anything, let alone neglect him in such an obvious and horrible manner! They had barely given him any money, and he was hungry. A stall was set up nearby, and the irresistible smell of hotdogs and pizza wafted over in the wind. Dudley scowled again, trying to think of some way to get food. He was not an especially bright boy, but even he knew he'd never be able to steal anything and get away with it; he was simply too fat to run. Besides, since he had returned for the school holidays, he had been on a diet. A diet! The very idea was the stupidest thing Dudley had ever heard, but his parents were sticking to it. They were even eating grapefruit with him.

Even Potter, his cousin, had been on the diet before some of own kind had come to pick him up. The idea of his cousin made him grimace even more. When some riff raff wizard family had come to pick him up, they had dropped a sweet on the ground- deliberately it seemed.

Dudley had been denied sugar for so long, and it was just one sweet, what did it matter? He'd eaten it of course, and instantly sprouted a giant, gross tongue. He shuddered at the memory. The twins, they were the ones. He just knew it. If they weren't older than him, and wizards to boot, he would have had them beaten up. He was just imagining his fist crashing into one of their freckled faces when a plump woman flopped into the seat beside him.

"Oh, hello dear. Lovely weather we're having," she panted.

Dudley cracked open an eye and glared at her, taking in her scruffy red hair and home knitted shawl.

"My mum told me not to talk to strangers," he snapped, closing his eyes again.

"Good advice! You must have a fantastic mum to give you such good advice," she replied, unfazed.

"I've got children too, seven," she grinned, and Dudley wondered whether she was one of those religious people who did not believe in contraception.

"Seven?" he squeaked faintly, forgetting his decision not to speak to her anymore.

"Yes, six boys, and one girl Ginny," she rustled her bags, propping them up on the bench next to her.

"Are they for them?" Dudley asked, pointing at the bags. Each bag had a different store on them, but nothing in the bags looked like it was brand new.

"The second-hand store here had a sale. You know, young boys go through clothes so fast…" she trailed off, and started fanning herself with a piece of paper.

Dudley scowled again at the thought of seven children wearing second-hand clothes.

"Why second-hand though?" he asked perplexed.

"Well, new clothes are so expensive. I've got to make ends meet somehow," she sighed and leant back on the bench. "I really should be getting home, although no one will be there. They've all gone off to see a sporting match, bless them,"

Dudley had a hard time processing this.

"So you're out getting them clothes, and they didn't even take you to see whatever they're watching?"

The woman looked startled, but then she smiled. "Oh, I'm just glad to see them all so happy. They went with some of their friends, and Arthur and I couldn't afford another ticket anyway. It doesn't matter, it's what a mother does for her children," she sighed again, but Dudley knew it wasn't because she was unhappy. He was content with her life, and she loved her children and would do anything to make sure they happy. Just at that moment, Dudley heard his mother call. She and Vernon were walking towards him, and she was wearing a new dress. He blinked, and realized suddenly that his mother almost never bought new dresses. She almost never went shopping alone with his father either, and she almost never smiled like that. The other woman did not say anything as he got up and greeted his parents.

"Mum, I like that dress, it looks really good on you," Dudley said surprisingly. Petunia flushed in delight and kissed his flabby cheek.

"Why thank you dear! Now, do you want to get a soda and pizza?" she said pointing towards the stall Vernon was already moving toward.

"Sure, Mum," when they got to the front of the line Dudley surprised her again by buying an extra slice and a water. He went back to the woman sitting at the bench and handed it to her.

"You looked like you could do with a drink," he said, grunting and turning away.

"Oh thank you, dear. You have a lovely boy," she called to Petunia, who merely sniffed and turned away. Someone like Molly Weasley was too far below her notice to care, but Dudley had heard something more in her words.

A/N- Happens during the Quidditch World Cup, in Goblet of Fire. A response to 'Another fun challenge'. My prompts were Dudley Dursley, Molly Weasley and Pizza!


End file.
